


Kyokugeishi

by i_daemon



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Cross Over, M/M, dfab Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_daemon/pseuds/i_daemon
Summary: How does one handle Furuya Satoru as a dance instructor?





	

**Author's Note:**

> |~ So, I realize this is a strange mix. I'm just going to say that this pair was born on Twitter and I went with it. I hope you enjoy.

There was nothing quite as fulfilling as being on a stage in front of bright lights, body pressing and bending to the lull and crescendo of the music spurring his muscles to move, his back to bow; the intimacy of dancing with a partner was addictive to Akaashi. It was the contact that he craved, the kind that made him feel alive, alive and burning with a fire that seemingly never ended. Akaashi came alive on the stage with passive features that melted into expressions of longing and desperation. He was the crown jewel of Tokyo’s most prestigious ballet company.

 

The paired duo of Bokuto and Akaashi was something that was something easily covetted by the other establishments and the scouts that sought them out at their school always offered them glory and power. Bokuto was always enticed by their offers and Akaashi was left to bring him back down until they were approached by a scout from Tokyo Ballet. It was an opportunity unlike any other and finally Akaashi relented and they accepted.

 

That was five years ago and now, in the prime age of 23, Akaashi stood in front of his long time partner, in both spirit and dance, lips pursed and brows pulling down in an irritated scowl.

 

“Bokuto-san, please just talk to me. Why’re you dropping out? This is your dream.” 

 

They’d worked hard and put in more hours than was healthy for this role, it was their legacy. Long nights they spent awake dreaming of opportunities just like this one, it trouble Akaashi that perhaps his partner’s dreams had shifted.

 

“Don’t ‘Bokuto-san’ me, Akaashi, I don’t want to do it.”

“But  _ why not _ ? We’ve worked tirelessly for th-”

“No. Not us, you. You have worked so hard for this but my heart isn’t in it… in any of it.”

 

It would have been just as cruel as if Bokuto had struck him. A pale pallor overtook his features as he stared harder at him. He was accustomed to Bokuto’s mood swings, had even learned how to navigate them better than he had in high school but this, this was a whole new feeling. Akaashi found it hard to breathe.

 

“What do you mean by that?”

“Not now, Akaashi.”

“If not now then when? You know a dance like this takes  _ time _ .”

 

The implication that if he weren’t dedicated to it like Akaashi was then a replacement would have to be found. The very thought of it made him sick to his stomach.

 

Bokuto’s golden gaze was fiery and flat as he caught on and Akaashi knew exactly what he was thinking, as if his very thoughts were filtered into the forefront of his mind.

 

_ “We’re going to go places, you and I, Keiji.” _

_ “Ko..” The quiet gasp was welcomed by the other’s lips the first time they kissed. _

_ The feeling of that passion helped kindle the embers in his heart and he kissed back, the press of their lips passing quickly from chaste to breathless. _

_ “Ko..~”  _

_ Strong hands grazed over his skin, finding the hollows and dips of his entity almost as surely as they did while they danced. The sting of teeth against his shoulder brought watery emerald hues back to the ceiling of their training room, the cracks blurring together as Bokuto’s teeth found purchase against the swell of his breast. _

_ Lithe digits traced reverently over the musculature of his shoulders, the same ones that balanced him while in air; he knew them as foundation and strength. Bokuto never let him fall.  _

 

Akaashi looked away from Bokuto, unable to meet that gaze without his own emotions going unchecked. He simply nodded, picked up his bag and shoes and headed for the door.

 

“Akaashi.”

 

His hand paused on the handle.

 

“You’re going to go far. I just know it.”

 


End file.
